House Rules
House Rules The game uses standard 1.05 rules with all three Playtest Packets applied, with the exception of the following changes. In addition, you may choose to use upgraded classes from the Unoffical Patch. 'General Pokemon Changes:' *'A pokemon can only learn 1 N-Move or Egg Move from a particular teacher' **Both of these only apply to pokemon the teacher doesn't own *'They also can only learn one general Tutor move from that teacher' **Only applies to pokemon the teacher doesn't own *'Capturing Pokemon' **If you fail to capture a pokemon with a capture roll, the pokeball is not lost but instead can be recovered with an extended action. **Pokeballs can capture all fainted pokemon, no check needed **Extremely disloyal pokemon need to be recaptured to return them to their pokeball, but you get a +5 bonus to the roll **Captured unfainted pokemon can break out of their pokeballs, but only if they're extrodinarily strong. Generally I'll warn you OOC if they're that strong and you guys start trying to capture. *'Stealing Pokemon' **You can only steal a pokemon if you have their original pokeball. Attempts to catch owned pokemon in another pokeball will fail **If the pokemon is not in their pokeball and considers you a threat, they typically have to be returned as if they were extremely disloyal *'Mixed Power - Edge' (Replaces Mixed Attacker) **Prerequisites: Level 10, invested at least 5 Level-up stats into both attack and Special attack **Costs 2 TP **The user gains the Weird Power Ability 'Class Changes' *'Coordinator' **Adaptable Performance is Replaced by Decisive Director as a prerequisite for Innovation. *'Enduring Soul' **Like Stat Ace, the base feat also gives your pokemon +1 base HP, plus and additional +1 for every 10 levels. However, you need at least 1 pokemon with 15+ in a stat to qualify for it. **Shrug Off ***Doesn't require Staying Power **Awareness ***Can be taken freely **Vim and Vigor ***Requires Master Athletics or Focus and 5 Enduring Soul features *'Musician' **Uses the class found here: http://forums.pokemontabletop.com/topic/30184251/1/ **However, Perish Song replaced by Hyper Voice, and Cover Song doesn't work with Sing, Heal Bell, Perish Song, or Relic Song *'Style Expert' **Ignore poffins, we'll just assume your pokemon qualify for the features. This includes poffins needed to qualify for the class. **The Base Feat is changed: ***At Will, Extended Action ***Target: Your Pokemon with at least 1 Tutor Point ***Effect: Your Pokemon loses 1 TP and permanently gains +2 to Accuracy with all moves of your chosen Style. In addition, they look notably more Beautiful/Cool/Cute/Smart/Tough than a normal pokemon of their type. *'Type Ace' **Only requires 1 pokemon of the proper type as a prerequisite *'Stat Ace' **Only requires 2 pokemon to have the stat of 20+ instead of 3 'Other Changes' *'Trainers get one free skill stunt at level 1' *'Individual Pokemon Changes' **Eevee has Swim 2 **All Eevee forms must be 15 to Evolve *'Vitamin Prices Reduced' **Stat increasing vitamins only cost 100. Stat decreasing stuff only costs 50. *'Jump Changes' **Running start increases Long Jump by 1, if you pass a DC 7 check. **Running start still applies to High Jump, but also now requires the DC 7 check 'Playtest Packets Summary' These aren't actually house rules, but reminders of stuff that the playtest packets changed. General Rules: *'Tutor and Inheritance Moves '(September 2015) **Pokémon under Level 20 may only learn Moves of an At-Will or EOT Frequency with a max Damage Base of 7. **Pokémon from Level 20 to 29 may only learn Moves with up to a Scene Frequency and max Damage Base of 9. **Pokémonn at Level 30 and above have no restrictions when being taught Moves through Tutors/Inheritance. *'New Pokedex and Abilities '(February 2015) *'Status conditions '(February 2015) **Paralysis, Flinch, Infatuation, Confusion, Suppression all changed *'Capture Rolls '(September 2015) **Roll 1d20 + bonus for your trainer level, let lrr figure out the rest 'Moves:' *'Hold Hands' (September 2015): grants temp HP, and also a one-round bonus to saves *'Defense Curl' (September 2015): Grants 1 DEF combat stage and 10 damage to Ice Ball and Rollout *'Withdraw' (September 2015): Grants 1 DEF combat stage. 'New Edges/Features:' *'Field Clinic '- Edge (September 2015): Heals shit for money *'Nurse '- Feature (September 2015): Heals shit for AP 'New/Changed Items:' *'Bean Cap, Glue Cap, Net Cap '(May 2015) *'Books' (May 2015) (A couple more in September) **Too many to list, give cool bonuses, check it out *'Herbal Restoratives' (May 2015) **No longer make a pokemon dislike you. Actually more useful than a potion the first time one is used between extended rests, but start to impose penalties the more you use. *'Shields and Armor' (September 2015) **Light Armor grants 5 DR from either Physcial OR Special attacks, not both **Heavy Armor grants 5 DR from both. **Heavy Shield removed **Light shield now gives +1 evasion instead of +2 'New Classes:' *'Backpacker '(May 2015) *'Gadgeteer '(May 2015) *'Medic '(September 2015) 'Class Changes:' *'Capture Specialist '(May and September 2015): **No one cares *'Cheerleader '(September 2015) **Like, the whole class. Just don't bother looking at the old one. *'Hobbyist '(May 2015) **Can now only take skill edges that rank up a Skill *'Hunter '(May 2015) **Surprise applies to Capture Cannons *'Researcher: ' **'General '(May 2015) ***Now can use Books better than everyone else **'Apothecary '(September 2015) ***No More Medical Techniques, gains bonus when healing statuses.